The Demon And Its Mate
by climbingVENTS
Summary: Shizuo is a demon and Izaya is his mate (re-writing)
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: so I re-read what I wrote and I didn't like it, it sounded like a children's book and I'm really embarrassed about it, so instead of making some few adjustments like I originally planned, I'm just going to start from scratch. I like the first chapter so I'll keep it, and the plot of the story won't change, there will still be Mpreg, it'll just be written better. (I'll try update fast)

CHAPTER 1

(izaya POV)

The shadowy figure rested just below the surface of the lake while the shoes that should have sunk were drifting peacefully on top of the water as if they belonged there.

I had only heard rumors of the hauntings at the local lake in this small town. Now I was seeing it first hand and I couldn't believe my eyes. The stories always end up with most of the witnesses dead and right now I was the only witness. No one was brave enough to come to the lake with me so I went alone. I should have listened to my boyfriend when he begged me not to go

I have read books that explained a fear so great it makes you freeze, I see people freeze in horror movies all the time even when the audience screams for the character to run they just stand there, and then they die. I always thought that if I were put into a situation similar to those in the theater I would run and protect my damn life. But now all I could do was stand there like my feet were glued to the ground as the demon like thing made its way out of the water towards me. It wrapped its long fingers around my slender neck with one hand, its fingers reaching each other in the back of my neck, its other hand wrapped around my waist, effectively trapping me.

The face of the demon was breath taking. Bleach blond hair cupped its handsome face as mocha eyes glared down at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Shizuo POV)

I looked at this pale creature in my arms. It had raven black hair and crimson eyes, pale smooth skin a small body, and a slender waist. Beautiful. His human was beautiful. I looked into its eyes, i could see how much it was scared of me. I unwrapped my fingers from its neck, he began to tremble, I suddenly realized how fragile this creature was. I could kill it so easily, I had to be careful with it, I didn't want it to break. I moved my other arm around his waist and pulled him closer, almost as if I was hugging him.

"don't worry, I wont hurt you." this seemed to calm him down a bit. I pulled back to look at him. He just stared at me. "My name is Shizuo" he seemed to understand as he nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

He was speechless. How cute.

"I-Izaya, m-my names Izaya"

Izaya. What a perfect name. It fit him well.

I suddenly felt a pull towards him. It was strong. I resisted but it started to physically hurt.

I've heard of this before. It rarely ever happens. When a demon is pulled towards a human in such a way, it's an indication that the human is this demons mate. It's never been the case that both the human and demon are male. This was new.

Suddenly I felt possessive. This human, Izaya, he is mine._ mine._ He is my mate and no one else can touch him but me. I tighten my arms around him as I feel a presence. It's another demon around my rank. I'm a number 8 ranked demon this demon was a 7.

i could sense the anger it had towards me, I forced my way into his mind trying to look for a reason it would be so furious. I began searching his mind for an answer when I finally came across one. this demon had been stalking Izaya for a few weeks, planning to make him his mate.

_No. Mine. Izaya is mine. _I growled at the other telepathically.

_I found him first! _It snapped back.

Protective instincts took over and i wrapped my arms even more tightly around Izaya. I know what this demon would do to Izaya if I failed to protect him. He would treat him like a slave, force him to bare its children and during the process Izaya would die.

After all that's how it goes. A demons mate is always treated horribly. The demon bites its mate infecting the human's blood to make it possible for that human to give birth to demon children. Of course no human can survive the process, the demon would be too strong for the human and would end up eventually killing its mother. Thats how every demon is born. It was how I was born, it was the natural way to go about things. And this demon had chosen Izaya. Some demons never find their true mate so they pick one. And Izaya had been picked. But Izaya was already mine. And no one can have him but me.

_MINE! _It screamed at me.

_NO! _I yelled back and I grabbed Izaya's hand and started to run with him. I ran fast past the welcome sign to the lake and to the nearest cabin. I shoved him inside the small building and stood outside waiting for the other demon to make an appearance.

_Sshow yourself! _I commanded.

The bushed to my right rustled.

It jumped out at me, fangs bared and ready to kill.

I jumped out of the way, turning around, my own fangs and charging at the other. Of course I was at an advantage, I am a 8 ranked demon, this is only a 7. You have to be ranked 8 to hear other demons thoughts, predict their moves, sense their mood and so on. All this demon could do was sense when other demons were around it, and even then they have to be very close for a 7 rank to sense them. Where as for me, I can smell another demon from a mile away, especially when they are a threat.

But it's not our choice what our ranks are. We are born with a rank and that's how we stay forever, because demons cant die. Unless of course they are killed by another of their own kind. and that happens a lot, so our population is under control.

I leaped on the other, sinking my fangs into the demon's shoulder, letting my venomous saliva infect its being.

It yelped as it fell to the ground in pain, the venom from my mouth slowly and painfully killing it from the inside out.

i watched as the creature took its last breaths and turned back to the cabin. Satisfied with the result of our fight. Izaya is mine.

I opened the door to the cabin to find Izaya sitting in the corner, right where id left him. He was trembling, scared, he looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. The sight was breathtaking. Izaya is beautiful when he cries.

I knelt down beside him and took him into my arms, hugging him comfortingly. He continued to cry.

"Shh, its okay, don' be afraid, I wont hurt you, you're safe now."

He pulled away from my embrace and looked up at me, the tears had stopped, he wasn't scared anymore, the only thing visible in his crimson eyes was, curiosity.

"What are you"? He asked. To which I replied, "I'm a Demon. My name is Shizuo."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything

A/N I didn't change much from the original version, and I'm not too impressed with this version either, but here it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 3 months since their first meeting, and during that time Shizuo has explained to Izaya about what he was and how the special connection between a demon and its mate worked. Of course he left out the part about Izaya giving birth to demon children.

Things have been somewhat normal, they decided to pursue a normal relationship as boyfriends, and even though they had only spent a short amount of time together, they have come to care for each other. Maybe it was just because of the supernatural connection they shared, but in that short amount of time they came to love each other.

This made it even harder for Shizuo.

It is usual for the human to be treated as a slave by its demon mate, but Shizuo couldn't do that, he wasn't cold hearted as other demons were, he believed humans to be lovely creatures and wanted to treat his mate with respect, and as a result he fell in love.

After the first 4 months of being with your mate, the demon is to bite the human, infecting the body to make it possible to reproduce demons.

If a demon were to skip this process, the higher ranked demons will not be pleased.

A human cannot know of the existence of demons, and if one were to let a human live after making them their mate and telling them of their existence, there will be severe consequences for the both of them.

The punishment usually results in the human and the being brutally murdered.

Shizuo didn't know what to do. If he bit Izaya then in 9 months he would be dead. If he didn't bite izaya then it could get both of them killed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuo POV

There has to be another way. Something I can do.

THINK THINK THINK SHIZUO THINK!

I've got it. Shinra, an old friend of mine, a demon who might have a solution.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinra's place

Normal POV

*knockknockknock*

The door opened and Shizuo was greeted with the smiling face of Shinra.

"Hello Shizuo! Come in come in! have a seat."

Shinra is always so perky, Shizuo seems to forget the fact that Shinra was also a demon himself.

Shizuo stepped inside and sat on the couch, Shinra sat on the sofa opposite to him so they could talk properly.

"So what brings you here? Your not hurt are you?"

"no, im fine. I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure what is it?"

"well …" How should he begin this?

"I found my mate"

Shinra's face lit up. "That's wonderful Shizuo! Whats her name? is she pretty do you have any children?!"

"It's a he, and his name is Izaya, no I don't have any kids, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"It's a he? Well that's unusual. So what do want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know if there was any way that a human could survive after giving birth to a demon".

"Why do you need to know"?

"well I …" how should he put this?

"I kind of, fell in love with him".

"…"

"…"

"Are you serious"?

Shizuo nodded.

"Are you sure"?

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure"!

"okay okay, there is one procedure that might help, I wont make any promises, but it should be able to save the mother along with the child, but I'll have to inject your mate with a medicine every week of the pregnancy for this to work".

"Thanks Shinra"

"…"

"…"

"You sure you want to go through with this Shizuo"?

"Yhat choice do I have"?

"You know if any of the higher ranks find out you let a human live you'll be killed".

Shizuo sighed, "I know"

"You really love him don't you"

"More than anything"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuo's apartment

Normal POV

Now there is the matter of telling Izaya. Shizuo had no idea how he was going to react.

Shizuo POV

Izaya was going to visit today, he should be here any minute.

How am I going to tell him that this whole scenario? That he had to go through with this or he would be killed, that giving birth to demon was the only option?

I froze as I heard a knock at the door.

"Shizu-chan!"

A/N sorry this chapter was kinda rushed, and there was way too much dialogue, I needed to explain everything and get as much information in as I could so I could start on the really good stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Normal POV

"You expect me to give birth to demon children! Are you crazy?! I can't give birth! I'm a man!"

"Izaya calm down, let me explain-"

"Explain what!? You've already explained it to me and guess what? The answer is no!"

Izaya was pacing the big living room in Shizuo's apartment while Shizuo sat on the couch, trying to get a word in, which is damn near impossible when it's Izaya your dealing with.

"It wasn't a question-"

"What do you mean 'it wasn't a question?! Of course it was a question! You can just tell some one that they have to give birth to demon children because it's the only option! Well I haven't heard all the options!"

"Then let me explain"

"I'm listening"

Izaya stopped pacing and stood in front of Shizuo with his arms crossed.

"If we don't go through with this then we will be killed"

"What are you talking about Shizu-chan"

"A human isn't allowed to know about demons, so if you live with the knowledge of demons existing, then the higher ranked demons will have no choice but to punish us-"

"What do you mean _if_ I live?! Your saying I could die!?"

"No! Izaya let me finish! I have a friend that can help us, there is a way that we can both survive this. We go through with this procedure, the demon will be born, you'll still be breathing, the higher ranked demons will believe your dead and we can live happily ever after, problem solved".

Shizuo stood up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Izayas waist looking down at him.

Fear was clearly written on the ravens face. This reminded Shizuo of the day the met. How fragile Izaya was in his arms, how breakable he was.

"Izaya, I promise, nothing will go wrong, no one will hurt you. But we have to through with this, this is our safest option".

Izaya POV

I looked into Shizuo's eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. I know he loves me and I know that this is our best option … I'm just scared. What if there are complications? What if the procedure goes wrong and I don't make it?

Shizuo sensed my fear and lifted my chin so I was looking at him more directly.

"Izaya, I love you, and I promise, everything will be fine".

I've never heard that tone in Shizu-chan's voice before. Protective, caring, loving.

I nodded my head slowly and he let go of my chin, his hand now cupping my face, he leaned forward and our lips met in a chaste kiss.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as he brought me in for a hug. I rested my head against his chest as he pulled me closer to him.

I felt safe with those strong arms around me.

I felt loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

*beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep*

Izaya's alarm blared loudly in his ears. He whipped around slamming his hand down on the clock. Effectively silencing it.

He rolled out of bed, yawning and scratching his head. He stumbled over to his closet, trying to pick out something to wear when a piece of paper on the floor caught his eye. It was unusual to find garbage in his bedroom; he made sure it was organized. He picked up the lone piece of paper, noticing it was more than one page, and they were all attached, he took a closer look, realizing it was his calendar. It probable fell off his wall last night. The sticky tack wasn't as strong as he thought. 'Well, mine as well mark off today as done since I'll be at Shizu-chan's really late tonight. He grabbed a pen to mark off another day, eyes widening when he realized it was his and Shizuos 4 month anniversary.

4 months. The deadline. The day Shizuo was to bite him and take his virginity. Not that he didn't want Shizuo to be his first. That wasn't it at all. It was the whole getting pregnant thing.

He sighed. It was going to be okay. Shizuo said so, so that was the truth.

Another sigh.

He got ready for the day.

Coming out of his bedroom, he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, he waved to his parents eating breakfast.

"Good morning Izaya".

"Morning", he replied to his mother. He grabbed a slice of bread and popped it into the toaster.

"Well I'm off" Mr. Orihara said, standing up, pecking his wife on the lips and wishing his son good luck on the test today at school.

Izaya's mom turned around to face her son, who was still standing by the counter, waiting for his toast.

"Izaya, this weekend is our anniversary, the twins Mairu and Kururi are coming to visit from boarding school, we are all going out to celebrate, so I want t make sure you don't make any plans Saturday night".

Shit. He has a date with Shizu-chan on Saturday.

"Sure mom ill clean my schedule". He said with a smile as his toast popped out of the toaster. Izaya grabbed it, not bothering to butter it, he waved good-bye to his mother and ran out the door to find Shizuo waiting for him in his car.

He opened the passenger's side door and got in.

"Morning Izaya, how'd you sleep?"

They exchanged a kiss.

"Good" he answered.

He might as well start off with the bad news.

"Uh, shizu-chan?"

"Ya?"

"About our date on Saturday, I cant go, its my parents anniversary and my sisters are coming home from boarding school, were all going out for dinner and its kind of a big thing, I cant miss it".

Shizuo smiled "its okay I understand".

"I knew you would", Izaya said smiling.

"Besides, this works out perfectly".

Izaya stared at shizuo, confused.

"What do you mean"? He asked, twisting around in his seat to face his boyfriend better.

"Well have you ever thought about what you're going to tell your parents in the next 9 months"?

Shit.

"No".

"Well I bought your parents a 9 month vacation on a cruise ship, I didn't exactly know how we were going to go about giving it to them so this is the perfect way, as a anniversary present." Izaya stared at him in shock. To think that he actually got his parents a _nine month cruise _just so that Izaya could get pregnant. How much does that cost anyways? Was Shizuo rich or something?

"But they know I can't afford that, I'm still in high school".

Shizuo smiled smugly, he really thought of everything. "Well just say that you've been saving up, and I helped pay for it, it's the best time to introduce me to your parents".

"You really think they'll take it, I mean I've never been alone in the house for more than a week before". It was true, Izaya's parents didn't go out much they weren't really comfortable leaving a teenager alone in the house for too long.

"Izaya, you're eight-teen, you're graduating this year, you deserve some freedom, and you're parents trust you".

Izaya slumped down in his seat. "Ya I guess".

"It'll work out, don't worry". Shizuo smiled and ruffled Izaya's hair.

Izaya nodded.

They came to a stop in front of Rajin academy.

Izaya got out, giving a good-bye kiss to Shizuo.

"See you tonight".

Izaya smiled, thinking of the events that were to take place in only 8 hours.

Giving one last wave to Shizuo, Izaya skipped to class.

A/N Does anyone know which school Izaya and Shizuo went to, cause I have read fics where they go to Rajin (however you spell it) and in the anime Izaya calls it Raira (however you spell that)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Normal POV

The bell rang and off the students went to the cafeteria for lunch. Izaya gathered his books and started to walk towards the Lunch Room.

He got in line, paid for his food and found a table that was un-occupied.

He surveyed the groups of people and what was happening at each table, the so called 'cool kids' were all on there phones texting each other even though they were right beside each other, giggling came from the table where the all the gossip girls sat, cheering usually came from the sports table, and pure silence from the 'nerds'.

Satisfied with his observations he began to eat his food.

Fifteen minutes into lunch and he was disturbed by some one gently setting down their trey and sitting across from him. There was this whole table that no one else was sitting at and this person decides to sit right in front of him, blocking his view of the window. Great.

Izaya didn't even bother to look up, he already had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Hey Izaya, its been a while, how are you"?

Izaya looked up from his half eaten lunch into the eyes of his ex boyfriend, Hiroshi Suzuki.

He had chocolatey brown hair styled in a pixie cut, slightly tanned skin and vibrant green eyes. He was well built and the pitcher for the baseball team. It was true that when they were dating Izaya became quite popular with the cool kids on account of who he was seen with, although he was secretly hated by everyone because nobody believed that he deserved Hiroshi. When Izaya had met Hiroshi, he didnt have any friends and was an outcast, he was labled weird and was bullied quite frequently until Hiroshi became aware of his friends beating up on an innocent, very cute, raven haired genius. Soon after Izaya and Hiroshi split up, the bullies targeted him again, once even putting him in the hospital, but of course this stopped after Hiroshi found out about it. So now the bullying was narrowed down to rumours over the internet, and gossiping over texts.

The only problem was, Hiroshi was still in love with him.

Izaya had broken up with him shortly after his visit to the lake where he first met Shizuo, and ever since then Hiroshi hasn't left him alone. He always wants to know what he did wrong and what made Izaya break up with him, but no matter how many times Izaya tells him it wasn't his fault, Hiroshi always comes back asking for forgiveness.

Hiroshi is a good guy, and Izaya really did love him, but he loved Shizuo more.

"I saw you with that guy" Hiroshi said leaning in closer to Izaya. "The one who always drops you off at school".

"..."

Izaya waited for Hiroshi to elaborate and got frustrated when all he got back was silence.

"And ..." Izaya motioned with his hand for Hiroshi to continue.

"Is he why you dumped me?! He doesn't even go to this school! He looks like he's 20 years old!"

This sudden outburst caught the attention of half of the people in the lunchroom, much to Izaya's displeasure, he hates being watched, especially when all the people who are watching him were only looking to judge him.

Izaya put his finger to his lips and whispered "keep it down". But of course hiroshi didnt listen, and instead raised his voice and octave.

"Who is he to you"?!

"Thats none if your business". Izaya said in a low tone.

"Like hell it isn't!" Hiroshi slammed his hands down on the table, effectively silencing the whole cafeteria and gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Izaya glared at Hiroshi, warning him to back off. During the argument, Hiroshi had leaned in closer and closer and was now almost touching noses with Izaya.

Izaya violently pushed Hiroshi away from him and got up to throw out the rest of his lunch. Two steps into his retreat, his wrist was grabbed and he was forcefully turned around to face Hiroshi.

"Izaya –"

The bell rang cutting Hiroshi off.

'Saved by the bell' Izaya thought to himself as he wrenched his arm out of Hiroshi's hold and rushed out of the lunchroom to his next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by fast and before he knew it, the bell rang and school ended. Izaya managed to avoid Hiroshi and was now on his way to the parking lot to meet up with Shizuo. He put his hands in his pockets, and realized he didn't have his phone. By that time he had walked out of the school and was halfway across the parking lot, he could see Shizuo leaning against his car, waiting for him to arrive.

"SHIZU-CHAN"! Izaya shouted, waving and arm in the air. Shizuo looked up, and waved back.

"I FORGOT MY PHONE! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Izaya shouted. Shizuo gave a thumbs up and watched as Izaya ran back inside the school.

'Where could it be'? He thought as he opened the door to the school. He retraced his steps in his mind, thinking where he could have left it.

English? ... no ... Science lab? ... no ... Math class? ... no.

...

The gym, the locker rooms, he probably left it in there.

He jogged down the halls until he came across the door labeled 'Gymnasium'.

He pushed the door oped and trotted inside, running into the boy's locker room. He opened his locker and reached his hand to the very top, feeling around for his phone. He sighed when felt the familiar rectangular shape and pulled his hand down to inspect the electronic. Once he was sure it was fine, despite being all alone for who knows how long, he jumped up and started to head towards the door. But before he reached the handle, the door swung open to reveal the whole baseball team.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little faggot".

'crap'

A/N: This came sooner than I planned, I really want to update more regularly like every weekend, but this friday I will be going on a Vacation so this will count as the update that was supposed to come this weekend. I will start updating more regularly. And there might still be another update this weekend, it depends on how many lovely reviews I get. I always look forward to the comments on my story, even if they are correcting me, as long as it's constructive criticism and not insults.

P.S. Sorry if there are mistakes, sometimes I miss things and I haven't found someone to edit my story yet.

I feel like the story is becoming too normal when the title clearly promises there to be some 'demon' supernatural business, so I'll make sure to add more of that.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 5

Izaya was slammed against the lockers for the third time as the jocks cheered and laughed in amusement. Izaya landed on his stomach with a loud thud, he tried to push himself up but a strong foot kept him pinned to the ground.

"We over heard the conversation with you and Hiroshi at lunch".

Izaya sighed. of course they did. He just never got a break.

"What makes you think you can talk to Hiroshi like that huh?! You don't even deserve to look at him!"

The foot was lifted off of Izaya's back and roughly kicked him in the ribs. The powerful kick was enough to send him up onto his knees, a hand grabbed his hair and tugged his head backwards, while his arms were held to his side as numerous punches and kicks were directed at him. He was completely helpless, becoming weaker and weaker by the second, his struggles became almost non existent and his eyes were beginning to close.

He almost lost consciousness, but was violently woken by a sickening 'CRACK' and excruciating pain in his side.

They broke a rib.

Izaya screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Shizuo

Izaya was taking too long, it had been at least twenty minutes since he went back to get his cell phone and he was beginning to worry.

He decided he would go check on Izaya, maybe he was still looking for his phone and was so worried about it that he didn't think to check in with Shizuo, but of course, Shizuo pushed that idea to the back of his mind and focused on the worst case scenario.

The first thing he heard while entering the school was an ear piercing scream that echoed off the walls of the hallway. He ran in the direction of the sound, because that was no ordinary scream, that was Izaya's scream.

He ran until he came across the door to the gym, opening it, he realized that there was no one there, but this was definitely where the scream came from. He scanned the room for any clues until his eyes set upon the door to the boy's locker room.

He sprinted towards it and pushed open the door to find a horrifying scene.

Izaya was on the floor clutching the left side of his body, eyes shut tight and cuts and bruises forming on his face and arms.

He glanced around the room to find the person responsible for this and came face to face with nine, very well built baseball players.

Nine very fit athletes all ganging up on Izaya, _his_ Izaya. His beautiful, fragile, lovable Izaya.

Shizou saw _red._

A/N: sorry this is so short and not a lot happens, but it's building up to something I promise, i thought I would add a little more before I leave Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

Shizuo was pacing the living room furiously while Izaya slept soundly on his bed in the other room.

After Shizuo had found Izaya in the boy's locker room, he kind of lost it. He didn't even think before he attacked, all nine of them were in need of an ambulance, which Shizuo reluctantly called for them, after he got Izaya home safely.

After he got Izaya into the bedroom, he called Shinra, who left soon after Izaya's wounds were treated.

Izaya is safe now, no one can hurt him here. That part was true, he didn't have to worry about Izaya getting beat up while he was around to protect him, but there was still one thing that worried him, Izaya wasn't pregnant, and they were soon going to get a visit from the higher ranked demons.

Shizuo was freaking out, he didn't know what they would do, they could take Izaya away and have him as there personal slave, they could kill Izaya, or they could kill both of them.

This was the only reason he insisted that Shinra should leave, he didn't want his friend to suffer for his mistakes, but in any other occasion, he would have let Shinra stay, not only did enjoy his company at times, but they needed Shinra for Izaya's injuries.

"Shizu-chan"?

Shizuo jumped, used to hearing nothing but silence for the past half hour.

He quickly made his way through the open door of the bedroom to Izaya, kneeling down, he reached a hand over and cupped his cheek.

"How are you feeling"?

"Like I just got hit by a car".

Understandable, when Shinra took of Izaya's shirt to inspect the extent of his injuries, they found many bruises, not to mention a few broken ribs.

"Do you want some painkillers"? Shinra had left behind some medication for when he wakes up.

Izaya nodded and closed his eyes. Shizuo took his hand away from Izaya's face and got up to get a glass of water for him to wash the pills down with, but as soon as he walked out of the room, he was stopped by a hand pushing him backwards.

Shizuo was pushed back into the room and as soon as that happen 5 other people also entered, but these weren't normal people, these were demons. The high ranked demons that love to punish and show no mercy.

The reason that Shizuo didn't sense the demons coming is because the have higher ranks and have the ability to hide their pressence from other demons in order to seek out heir prey and surprise them.

Shizuo finally realized what was going on as the demons moved closer to Izaya, he sprung up and jumped on the bed, taking Izaya's frail body in his arms. He had an arm around Izaya's waist while his other hand kept Izaya's head in the crook of his neck so he wouldn't to see what was going on.

The demon in front raised his hands in the air to show he meant no harm.

"Whoa there buddy, calm down now, we're just here to have a little chat thats all".

Shizuo growled and tightened his grip on Izaya baring his fangs and viciously hissing at the demon, clearly the leader, who was standing just too close to Izaya for his liking.

"Then talk". He snarled.

The demon lowered his hands and took another step forward, making Shizuo scoot further away on the bed with Izaya still in his arms.

"Well, it seems that you have broken a very prominent rule of ours. One that exists for the protection of all demons. You Shizuo Heiwajima, have broken the fifth commandment, and what do you propose we do with you?"

The demon looked to the ceiling in thought.

"We could always kill you, but from seeing the way your clutching that human mate of yours, dying would be the best case scenario. So instead of killing you, Why don't we just destroy that little _thing_ your holding".

Shizuo had no time to do anything, Izaya was ripped from his secure hold and he was being pinned to the bed.

Shizuo struggled, but every time he moved, the arms around him seemed to tighten. He thrashed around trying to get free when his eyes landed on Izaya, fragile and scared in the demons arms. When Shizuo caught sight of Izaya's crimson eyes, brimmed with tears and completely terrified, it only made him struggle more and shout out in frustration.

The demon looked down at the creature he was holding. Though he despised humans and thought of them as nothing more than slaves, he couldn't help but take note of how breathtakingly beautiful this one was.

Pitch black hair that framed a gorgeous pale face, wide crimson eyes, staring up at him in fear and a small slender body that seemed to tremble in his arms. The demon traced along Izaya's jaw line with his index finger, earning a squeak of surprise from the raven. He brought Izaya up onto his lap and lowered his head so lips were grazing Izaya's neck, he began to suck and nip at the porcelain skin.

Izaya whimpered and began to struggle, but that didn't last long as the demon raised his hand and clamped it down around Izaya's throat.

That was it, he knew from the moment he looked into those beautiful crimson eyes that this human was to be his mate.

The demon bared his fangs and sunk them deep into the flesh of Izaya's neck.

Shizuo's eyes widened and he stopped struggling to watch in horror as another demon claimed Izaya. _His_ Izaya. It is true that a human isn't officially a demon's mate until he has been bitten and is carrying said demons child. The bite mark is warning to all other demons that the human is taken, but Shizuo never bit Izaya. There was only one purpose for biting your mate, and that was for making it possible to get pregnant with a demon... Shizuo's eyes widened even more when he realized what the demon was planning.

Izaya screamed as loud as he possibly could as the venom entered his body, the demon watched with pleasure as Izaya screamed in pain.

Izaya's body thrashed and convulsed in the demons arms before falling to the floor completely limp.

The demon wasted no time in getting Izaya's pants and boxers off, along with his own and was now positioning himself over Izaya's entrance as his hands gripped Izayas hips.

"NO STOP IT! LET HIM GO! KILL ME! PLEASE! KILL ME! DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE!"

Shizuo screamed, but his pleas were ignored as the demon thrusted harshly into Izaya.

Izaya's eyes snapped open, full of pain and fear, he opened his mouth and screamed.

This went on for a few more minutes until the demon finally came inside Izaya.

By that time, Izaya's hips where the demon was gripping him were black and blue and his eyes were half lidded and glazed over, he had stopped screaming a while ago when he lost his voice, and soon after that he passed out.

Shizuo watched everything from his position on the bed.

The demon pulled on his clothing and motioned for the other demons to release Shizuo.

"Thats all for now, it was a lovely visit, ill trust you will think ahead before breaking a rule in the future".

normally he would take his new mate and make a slave out of him until the demon was born, but he currently had a slave, and as rule number 7 states, only one at a time.

They left Shizuo and Izaya to themselves.

Shizuo crawled over to Izaya, taking him in his arms and lifting him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around him and began to cry, whispering unheard apologies.

An hour passed and Shizuo managed to calm himself down. He noticed the position Izaya was in, it didn't look too comfortable. He shifted so Izaya's face was buried in his chest, and his body pressed up against Shizuo's.

He stayed like that, cuddling Izaya for the rest of the night, waiting for daylight.

A/N: Just thought I should get as much done as I can before I leave, so here is another chapter, there might be another one coming tomorrow, we'll see.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

A/N: this story is not going the way I planned it to go, but I think I'll leave it as is and continue with what I have.

Izaya took a few days off of school and stayed at home, he told his parents that it was the bullies again and that he didn't need to go to the hospital. Though his parents insisted on having one of them stay home with him, Izaya reassured them that he would be fine.

During the day, while Izaya's parents were at work, Shizuo would come over and take care of him, of course he came through the window, Izaya hadn't exactly introduced him to his parents yet. He would make Izaya soup and give him pain medication that Shinra subscribed, but usually the days consisted of the two cuddling while Izaya slept, but even when he was awake, they never spoke to one another, they just enjoyed each other's company.

But as the days went by, Shizuo grew more and more anxious. He wanted to bring it up, but it wasn't something you could just talk casually about, Izaya was raped, and could very well be pregnant with another demons child.

Shizuo remembered what Shinra had said about the procedure of giving birth too a demon, he told him that he would have to give Izaya weekly doses of the newly found medication to make it possible for him to survive. So if it was true, and Izaya was pregnant, then they needed to go to Shinra.

Currently Izaya was sleeping in Shizuo's arms, he was feeling a bit better today and decided to take a nap before his parents got home.

Shizuo absentmindedly played with Izaya's hair, he was thinking about how to approach the subject. But no matter how he began the sentence in his head, he just couldn't see a real conversation starting.

It wasn't that he wanted to talk about it, definitely not, it terrified him, the pain and humiliation Izaya must be suffering. He'd never been raped but he knew what it could do to people, he'd seen Oprah before.

To think that Izaya had suffered the way all those woman had, it took them years to recover and even then they were never truly the same.

But there was one question he was just dying to know the answer to, did Izaya blame him for what happened?

Shizuo heard the door open in the entrance of the house.

"Izaya I'm home"!

Shizuo placed a chaste kiss on Izaya's forehead, and jumped out the window before Izaya's mother saw him.

Izaya POV

I heard a knock on my door and opened my eyes to find that Shizuo had left me, but if that's my mother out there then I understand why, the very first thing she does when she gets home is check on me.

"Hey honey, just wanted to know how your feeling".

I sat up in my bed, "Ya, I'm feeling a bit better today".

"Oh that's good", she sat on the edge of my bed and gave me a smile.

"I just wanted to ask you if your feeling up to going to the dinner tonight".

That's right, the anniversary dinner, was it Friday already? That explains why the twins came home two days ago.

Too be honest, I really didn't feel like going, not after everything that happened, I didn't want to be in the same room with the twins, I love them, but all ever do is ask questions, and I don't feel like talking, I don't even feel like talking to Shizu-chan, but I wasn't going to ruin their anniversary.

"I can still go, and do you mind is I bring my boyfriend?"

Mine as well tell her now, I put it off long enough. My parents always check on the backgrounds of my boyfriends and ask them so many questions, and I don't think Shizuo will be able to provide any of the answers, for example; 'where do you go to school?' Shizuo doesn't go to school, he is a demon! He doesn't know the names of any other schools and he can't say he goes to mine because my mother could find that out easily. Oh well, I'll come up with something.

"Oh, well sure, you never told me you had a boyfriend sweetie, what's his name?"

"Shizuo".

"Well I can't wait to meet him," she got up and went to the door, "I'm going to get ready for dinner".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuo's POV

I rushed into the living room where his phone was vibrating, I flipped it open and answered as I usually did".

"Heiwajima Shizuo speaking, how may I help you"?

I always answer my phone politely, you never know who could be calling.

"Hi Shizu-chan, do you remember when I told you about my parents anniversary? Well it's tonight, so could be here around 7:00?"

"Ya sure, I'll be there."

"Thanks Shizu-chan, bye".

"Bye".

Izaya hung up the phone while I was still holding the phone to my ear, shocked at what I'd heard, Izaya had spoken, not only that but we were going out to dinner for his parent's anniversary, was Izaya even up for that?

Well at least I'll be able to give his parents the nine month cruise. And while his parents are gone I might be able to bring up the topic of visiting Shinra without actually mentioning the reason why we have to.

A/N: sorry not much happens in this chapter but I just wanted to update as soon as possible, there will be an exciting chapter coming up later on this week. And please review! It motivates me.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

Shizuo's POV

We were all seated at a table in a very expensive looking restaurant, I sat next to Izaya, across from his parents, Mairu sat on the other side of Izaya and Kururi was across the table facing he sister.

We had all ordered minutes ago and were now sitting in an awkward silence. I could tell by reading her thoughts that Izaya's mother was analyzing my every move, trying to test whether or not I'm good enough for her son, but she'll see, once I pull out those cruise ship tickets she'll love me.

I took a sip of my drink, her eyes following me the whole time, it was kind of intimidating, even being a demon, Izaya's mother was scaring the shit out of me.

"So, Shizuo, I don't remember seeing you before now, what school do you attend?" Izaya's mother asked, smiling and looking me straight in the eyes.

I panicked, I hadn't prepared for this, I didn't know any names of any schools!

"He goes to Yokasuka High School". Izaya answered for me. Izaya's mother seemed pleased with this answer though I could tell by the way she was looking at me she still had many questions about me.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked. "I have a younger brother". I answered, I haven't told Izaya about Kasuka yet, it was kind of a touchy subject, but I couldn't just lie about it, especially now with Izaya's mother's eyes on me, I felt like she would be able to tell in a second if I was lying.

"And do you two get along"?

Of course she had to ask that question.

"Well, we don't spend that much time together, he doesn't live with us, he uh, goes to boarding school".

"Oh really? Which school"?

Shit.

"Terakoya"

Thanks Izaya.

This seemed to satisfy Mrs. Orihara for now, but I knew that there would be more questions later.

The subject was switched to the twins where abouts for a while, and I sat silently, glancing at Izaya every now and then. I really wanted to know how he was coping with the situation, if he was in denial or in shock, I really want to just hold him and tell him it's going to be okay.

My thoughts were interrupted by our waiter coming by with our food.

The rest of the night was filled with small talk and more questions from Mrs. Orihara, which thankfully Izaya answered for me. I had presented the Cruise ship tickets after dinner, which thankfully they excepted after almost 20 minutes of convincing.

Overall I think it went well. Now it was time to go, and since there wasn't enough room for Izaya in his parent's car because of the twins, and he doesn't have his own, he is riding with me. The perfect time to work up the courage to bring up the subject, not that a car ride is the perfect place to have it, I just really wanted to get it over with and go to Shinra to start the treatment, and with any luck, we will be paying Shinra a visit tomorrow.

I held the door open for him and climbed into the driver's side of the car.

I started the car and began to drive. Silence. He didn't even attempt to start a conversation he just stared out the window.

I began going over some ways to start some small talk so I could work my way up the real topic we need to discuss, and when I finally found a starting sentence he spoke.

"Shizu-chan, I think I'm gonna be sick".

I looked at him confused, all this time spent in silence and this is the first sentence he speaks to me.

"What do you mean"?

"Pull over Shizu-chan I'm gonna throw up".

I parked in the closest parking lot and Izaya scrambled out and went to the back of the car and started puking. I hurried out and ran to him, he was hunched over and gagging, I knelt down next to him and rubbed his back until he was finished.

He spat on the pavement to get rid of the taste and before he turn to the car, I spun him around to face me and pulled him into a hug.

He struggled at first, but eventually relaxed in my arms and cuddled into the embrace.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, we never cuddle anymore, I understand why, but I really miss it, I love holding him close to me, he's so small and fragile, and the only time I feel he is truly safe is when he is in my arms.

All of a sudden my eyes widened in horror as I realized that Izaya just threw up, and isn't that one of the symptoms of being pregnant, or is that just morning sickness? Is there such thing as evening sickness? either way, the pregnancy symptoms always start months early when a human is pregnant with a demon.

That's it we're going to Shinra's. I pulled away from the hug and didn't wait for him to walk to the car I picked him up and placed him in his seat. He didn't ask any questions, he just sat in silence, again.

I don't know why he didn't ask or say anything maybe he just sensed that something was wrong.

Shinra's Place

Shizuo POV

Shinra was just finishing the last of the tests on Izaya while was waiting impatiently in the living room until Shinra finally came out of the room with Izaya. Izaya curled up on the couch and I waited for what Shinra had to say.

"Well," he began, "this is kind of peculiar, not unheard of, just not necessarily normal-"

"Just spit it out Shinra"! I snapped.

"Okay okay, well Izaya is…"

A/N: sorry this took so long, I've just been really busy with Christmas and all that. Sorry if there are any mistakes, this was rushed, I just wanted to get it done.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

Shizuo's POV

"Izaya is not pregnant, sometimes, very rarely, the venom doesn't work, either the demon was born that way or it was something about the human or maybe the venom didn't have time to spread and it should have, there are a number of explanations."

"But, why did he throw up"?

"Looks to me like food poisoning".

I couldn't believe it, this is a miracle! Izaya isn't pregnant! YES!"

I looked at Izaya, he just stared at the carpet with no emotion.

"Thanks Shinra, I'll take him home now."

I took Izaya's hand and led him to the door.

"wait Shizuo, can I talk to you for a second".

I didn't have time for this, I had to get Izaya home before his parents noticed how long it was taking for Izaya to get home, but his was Shinra, and he wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important.

"Yeah, sure".

I followed Shinra into another room.

"I know you don't have much time right now so I'll make this quick, I think Izaya needs to see psychiatrist".

"what"?

"He was raped Shizuo, and right now it doesn't seem like he's taking it well, no one does, and I think if you want to him to get better, he should get professional help".

That did seem logical, but how could Izaya go to a therapist without his parents knowing? I'll figure it out later.

"I have a friend who could help you, he's a demon, he's dealt with this before, he won't hurt Izaya, he's like you that way, he sees humans as equals, I'll give you his card".

Shinra reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny piece of paper and handed it to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

three month later

Shizuo's POV

It has been three months since Izaya has been seeing this psychiatrist, Izaya didn't like the idea at first, but after a couple of weeks, I could see changes in his behavior, he seemed happier, more like himself.

I was really impressed, this guy really knew his stuff, rape victims definitely do not show signs of recovery in only a few weeks, especially mentally. But I wasn't going to say anything, I finally had my Izaya back, and things were slowly starting to go back to normal.

Izaya was now staying with me, his parents had already left for the cruise, and his sisters went back to school.

Everything was perfect.

Until the letter I received yesterday.

It was from the higher ranked demons.

They know he isn't pregnant.

'_better get busy, we won't show mercy if we have to visit you again'._


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuo's POV

Izaya should be home from school any minute and I'm freaking out. Normally I would happy that I get to see him, but things definitely haven't been normal lately. It had been a few days since I had received the threatening letter and now that I was done worrying about his recovery, I was back to worrying about the demon child.

I know Izaya hasn't had a long time to recover from what happened, but he seemed to be getting better. Maybe he's ready.

I have to say something when he gets home. But how was I going to say it? I've been asking myself that question a lot lately haven't I?

Before I could go over the conversation in my head at least once, two knocks interrupted me.

Izaya is here.

I always leave the door unlocked, I'm not afraid of robbers, im a demon, and if they happen to stop by while I'm not home, well, I have nothing worth stealing anyway. Except Izaya.

But no matter how many times I tell him to just walk in, he never dose. I don't know if he just forgets or if it's because he wants to be polite, or maybe he just wants to annoy me with having me get up to answer the door.

"The doors open". I call, and Izaya steps into my apartment.

He approaches me smiling and wraps his arms around my neck, leaning in for a kiss.

I wrap my arms around his waist and give him a peck on the lips before getting down to business.

I pulled away from him, keeping my hands placed on his waist so he knows that I have something to say before he goes to make a snack or go on the internet.

"Izaya", I say hesitantly. "We need to talk".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

Shizuo lay in bed with Izaya in his arms, his thoughts drifting to the previous night. He had had sex with Izaya.

But let me explain.

It takes a long time to recover from something like Izaya has been through, so why was Izaya ready for something like this?

Well, after the long conversation they had, Shizuo decided to call Izaya's _demon psychiatrist_. He explained what had been going on during the time Izaya had spent in therapy.

The psychiatrist had been slowly erasing the event from Izaya's memory.

This demon psychiatrist had a special talent, and that was mind control. He could hypnotize, control ones actions, thoughts and emotions, make someone believe that something is there when it's not, aka paranoia, and of course, he could erase memory, and replace with something else, in this case something more pleasant.

Not every demon was born with a gift or talent, Shizuo himself is nothing special, but the demons who do have a gift, tend to use for the benefit of themselves and not others, that's why Shizuo was vaguely suspicious, but he decided to let the thought pass, after all, there have to be _some _good people out there.

A/N: Okay, this one is really short, much like the rest of the chapters in this story, now I feel bad, sorry. So far I haven't been planning my chapters, (obviously) but I definitely have an idea for the next chapter, it will longer and hopefully out before Christmas.

I don't know how long its been since I last updated but I'm sure its been a little longer than usual, sorry, I'll try to update more regularly.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

Shizuo's POV

***Splat* **

"Shit". I slid a chair into the kitchen and hopped on it with a spatula in my hand, trying to scrape the pancake off of the ceiling.

I was trying to make Izaya a nice breakfast before we go to Shinra's to get Izaya's check up, but I've never been a good cook, and that fact along with my incredible strength, resulted in me flipping the pancake the wrong way and with too much force, and now the fucking thing was stuck on the goddamn ceiling.

Izaya came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, distracting me, the chair wobbled causing me flail my arms around trying to gain my balance, the spatula flew out of my hand, hit the ceiling, knocked the pancake which began to fall until it's dough-ie side splattered on top of Izaya's head.

I jumped off the chair and was about to go over to him but the look on his face stopped me.

He was _so pissed off._

I took a few steps back, just waiting for him to explode.

"SHIZU-CHAAAANN! I just had a shower! This is going to take forever to get out of my hair AND WE'RE OUT OF SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER"!

I looked at my feet, trying to seem ashamed all the while trying not to laugh. I've never seen Izaya like this before, he's always so careful in the kitchen and never does anything to embarrass himself.

"Sorry Iza-"

"SHUT UP SHIZU-CHAN! I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE TRYING NOT TO LAUGH"!

That's it, this is too funny, Izaya looks furious which would normally make me want to kill whoever made him that way, but right now, he's all flustered and has pancake batter dripping from his hair, I just couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

I tried to stumble my way over to him and pull him into a hug but I ended up tripping over my own feet and landing on the ground by his feet. Still laughing, I began to roll around on the floor while clutching my stomach.

"You think this is funny!?" He shouted, there was obvious frustration in his voice, but I could tell by his tone that he was trying to hide a smile.

I heard something slide off of the counter, but before I could realize what it was, I was covered in sticky white goo. Izaya had poured the rest of the pancake batter on me and was now leaning against the counter, giggling. My laughter stopped immediately.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He shook his head and laughed harder.

I got up from the ground and walked over to him slowly. He looked at me, still smiling, obviously content with his revenge.

Oh, this was far from over.

It. Is. On.

In one quick movement I grabbed a small bag of flour and flung it at him, he was quick to dodge the flying object and dived to the floor, only a small amount of flour dusting his shoulder.

Before I could blink Izaya was standing in front of me with a bag half full of flour, the sneaky bastard, he threw it at me, I caught it, but the open end of the bag was pointed towards me and I got a face full of flour.

I slowly wiped my eyes on my sleeve, and saw that Izaya had froze in front of me, waiting for my reaction. His towel was sprawled on the floor a few feet away, leaving Izaya completely naked.

Without a second thought I tackled him to the ground…

Shinra's apartment

Shizuo's POV

I was sitting in the small living room in Shinra's apartment. While waiting for Izaya and Shinra to return from Izaya's check up I was having a conversation with Celty, Shinra's mate, or girlfriend however you want to put it. Celty is a dullahan, the rules are different for fairies because they are born into the world of supernatural and they already know about the existence of demons, they are also born with healing powers, so they are one of the few creatures that can survive giving birth to a demon. Celty isn't ready for kids yet though, no matter how much Shinra talks about it with her.

_"So how is Izaya doing?"_

"He's good, things are getting back to normal, he's still a little cautious, but for the most part life is good".

_"That's good". _She replied, already typing another message.

_"What about Izaya's parents? I heard that they are on a cruise, but what about when they return?"_

Celty doesn't know how demon children work.

"Demon children grow very fast, Izaya will only be pregnant for 7 months, the next two are for the demon to grow. So by the time Izaya's parents return, the demon will be old enough to take care of him or herself and Izaya will be back to normal".

She nodded. Izaya and Shinra entered the room.

"Well", Shinra began as Izaya took a seat on the couch beside me.

"Izaya is pregnant, no complications, the demon is fine, I gave Izaya his first dose of the drug I invented, there will be some minor side effects such as, drowsiness, fatigue, motion sickness and migraines. If there are any other unusual fellings that I haven't mentioned, come see me immediately".

I nodded, taking Izaya's hand and leading him to the door, thanking Shinra before leaving.

Shizuo's Place

Shizuo's POV

I walked up to the front door, letting go of Izaya's hand to get my keys out of my pocket when I noticed that the door was already open a crack, the lights were still off, and at first I thought I'd been robbed, but then I realized that if the person who stole from me forgot to close the door, he probably wouldn't have remembered to turn the lights off. That's when the stench hit me, the odor of rotting flesh and dried blood that could only be recognized as a high ranked demon.

I quickly turned on my heal and grabbed Izaya's hand, he tried to struggle, obviously oblivious to the danger, but before I could tug him along, a hand reached out and grabbed Izaya's other wrist, forcefully pulling him inside, taking me with him.

The door slammed behind us and the lights flicked on to reveal someone I'd never seen since high school.

Kyohei Kadota. My childhood friend as well as one of the higher ranked demons. He is one of the good guys. He was born a 13 ranked demon, not one of the highest ranks, but still enough to give him the title. I hadn't noticed it was him, the smell through me off. A demon doesn't get there own scent until they turn 25 when they stop aging, until then they live with their parent's scent.

The higher the rank the worse the smell.

Of course by now I was already in a protective stance in front of Izaya with my fangs bared, growling fiercely.

"Whoa, Shizuo, calm down, it's me, Kadota, remember?"

I stood up straight, taking Izaya's hand in my own.

"It's been a while". He stated, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I heard you found a mate, I came to congratulate you".

"Thanks, but who told you, last I heard you were in Canada?"

Kadota and I haven't made a real effort to keep in touch, we used to be really close, but he decided to travel the world after high school and I rarely get to see him.

"Shinra told me, I sent him a post card from and he sent me back a very long letter about what's been going on in Ikebukuro".

"Oh, so he told you everything then, about me and Izaya?"

"Yup, in full detail, I came back to congratulate you and see how you are doing, things are good now right?"

"Yeah, do you want to sit down or something".

He nodded and we all took a seat on the couch.

School

Izaya's POV

It's been a while since I last visited Shinra, I am about 5 days into my pregnancy, this would be my last week at school for a while, according to Shinra, I would start 'getting big' next week.

Shinra is kind of a weird guy, he gives me the heebie geebies, like if I turn my back to him for a second he'd knock me out with chloroform and dissect me. But Shizu-chan seems to trust him, so I do too.

Kyohei is nice. I gave him a nickname, Dotachin. He doesn't seem to like it too much, but oh well, that's life.

I was on my way to the school parking lot, Shizu-chan was taking me out for lunch. But as I was passing a classroom, a hand shot out and grabbed me, pulling me into the room, a hand went over my mouth so I couldn't scream, I was slammed into a wall, being pinned there by the weight of a body pressed up against mine. I had no idea who this could be, no one ever bullied me after the locker room incident, but my attackers identity became very clear when a tongue began to seductively lick my earlobe. "It's been a while Izaya, miss me"?

He spun me around, hands clasped around my wrists in a bruising grip, I came face to face with Hiroshi.

Parking Lot

Shizuo's POV

Izaya was taking too long. And I know from past experience not to just stand around when Izaya is late. He's never late, and if he is, he lets me know in advance, he knows how I worry.

So without a second thought, I marched into the half empty school in search of my lover.

It wasn't too long before I came across a few students grouped in a classroom, it looked like a club of some sort. I knocked on the doorframe, gaining everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Izaya, do any of you know where I could find him?"

They all shook their heads, so I continued with my search. I came across a few more groups of friends, they all said the same thing though, one of them knew where he was.

Now I was really worried, what if he was kidnapped? Or murdered? Or worse, raped!"

I quickened my pace with all of these horrible scenarios in my head. I was moving so fast I almost missed the classroom with a whole bunch of noise coming from it.

I turned the nob, it was locked, so I opted for the next best thing, I kicked it open, only to find my worse nightmare.

Izaya was on the floor, tears streaming down his face, sobbing and begging for the pain to stop, his shirt was off and many cuts and bruises littered his body, some even reaching his arms, obviously signs of struggle and from the looks of his attacker he had put up a good fight.

I suddenly realized the position they were in and in a split second I exploded.

Izaya's rapist was on the floor within seconds, all limbs broken, blooded and bruised. I almost snapped his neck but he had to suffer, he had to pay for hurting my Izaya.

Luckily I arrived before Izaya was actually raped, thank god, but still seeing him like that rips my heart out, he was so scared and hurt, ugh, I don't even want to think about it.

I took Izaya to my place where he got cleaned up, he wasn't hungry so we skipped dinner. We watched a movie until Izaya had fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, my internet craps out whenever the weather gets cold, I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter, Happy new year and Review plz!


End file.
